FURUBA WORLD
by mikiyuzu
Summary: Two young girls get transfered Japan, and as you already know they meet the Fruits Basket gang. yaa!
1. YO, WAZ UP!

Of course you all know I do not own Fruits Basket. Natsuki Takaya does. I do own Mitsuki, and my friend owns Aya.

**Ch. 1 Yo, Whaz Up!**

"Flight 213 is about to board, please get your items organized," a woman's voice rang over the intercom.

"Weeee! We're going to Japan!" yelled Aya.

Mitsuki nodded. "Let's board," said Aya.

Aya and Mitsuki boarded the green and black plane on the rainy day in June. Then the plane took off.

"Sayonara suckers!" yelled Aya. "Shhh! You're going to get us in trouble, see" growled Mitsuki.

The flight attendant came up and asked, "Ma'am, we have other passengers aboard. Please do not yell. Would you like some peanuts and juice?" "Yes!" shouted Aya.

"Like I said, please do not shout!" the flight attendant said outraged. "Hey, you never said we couldn't shout." whispered Mitsuki.

Then Aya smirked. Then the flight attendant gave them their peanuts and juice without another word. Aya gobbled her peanuts down while Mitsuki nibbled on her.

Then Aya began to throw the peanuts in the air and catching them with her mouth, but then she accidentally threw one to far behind.

It then hit the blonde haired girl sitting behind her in the nose. "What the hell?" said the blonde haired girl.

Then Aya asked, "Yo, whaz up! Can I please have my fucking peanut back?"

"Why the hell do you want your peanut back?" asked the girl.

"Flight attendant, this girl is holding my peanut hostage. Help my peanut, PLEASE! She is going to give it nightmares," pleaded Aya.

Mitsuki held in her laugh. The girl threw the peanut back at Aya, and it hit her in the head. "Stupid," the girl said. Aya then said, "Your stupid, stupid."

Then Mitsuki smacks Aya in the head. "That should knock some since into you," Mitsuki said annoyed.

"Hi my name is Mitsuki Mikage, and this lunatic is my best-friend, Aya Kokubunji. Please to meet you," greets Mitsuki.

"Are you going to Japan, too?" blurts out Aya. "Yes we are. My name is Hana, and this crazy blonde haired girl is Ou," said the girl in black.


	2. Introductions!

**Ch. 2 Introductions!**

I wonder what color is shigure's hair, is it black or brown?

"Hi my name is Mitsuki Mikage, and this lunatic is my

best-friend, Aya Kokubunji. Please to meet you," greets

Mitsuki. "Are you going to Japan, too?" blurts out Aya.

"Yes we are. My name is Hana, and this crazy blonde haired

girl is Ou," said the girl in black. " 'Sup?" said Ou. A guy in

the back with brown hair in the back was singing, "High

school girls, high school girls, 123, high school girls." Aya

runs up to him and says, "Yea, we are. Got a problem with

Sohma, and this is Uki Sohma." Then Mitsuki came up, and

said, " Please to meet you ma'am er sir. Oh yea, to let you

people started to laugh. Then a guy with black and white

hair, and also had many necklaces stood up, and said, "

'Sup, my name is Haru." Aya and Mitsuki nodded. Then a

blonde haired boy bounced up, and said," Guten tag, ich

heisse Momiji (good day, my name is…)!" Then Mitsuki

said," Guten tag, ich heisse Mitsuki." Aya stood there

confused. Then an orange haired guy came up, and started

giving him noogies (that word creeps me out) while saying,

"Your hyper energy really pisses me off!" Then Momiji

cries, "Tohru! Kyo's hitting!" Then a brown haired girl came

up, and stuttered," K-K-Kyo, p-please leave Momiji alone."

Tohru then noticed Mitsuki and Aya. "Oh, hello my name

is Tohru Honda, and this is Kyo." She glanced at Kyo, and

blushed. Then a guy with black hair stood up, and said,"

Hello, my name is Hatori Sohma." Then a strange guy with

silver hair stood up confidently, and said," Hello! I am

Ayame Sohma, and I am the brother of the magnificent

Uki!" Then a mad rampaging girl ran up, and strangled

Kyo. "I love you Kyo, how long are you going to keep me

all by my SELF!" said the mad girl. "GET OF ME YOU

CRAZY PIG!" yelled Kyo. The girl then noticed us, "Oh,

hi my name is Kagura Sohma," she smiled sweetly, unlike

before. "Man, there sure is a lot of Sohmas," said Aya. "I

don't think that was all of them," said Mitsuki. Then a

young girl came up, and said, " Hello, my name is Kisa

Sohma, and this is Hiro Sohma." The two looked about 12,

maybe. "Is that everyone?" asked Aya. "Big family,"

whispered Mitsuki.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOO! IM SO

SORRY FOR NOT INTRODUCING MYSELF. TO THINK I

WOULD BE SO SHELFISH AS NOT TO INTRODUCE

MYSELF. I AM EVIL! PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed a person

wearing a kimono. Then Shigure poked him in the side, and

said, "Once again justice prevails, haha. This here is the

timid Ritsu Sohma." "Justice? This perverted guy?" snorted

Aya. Mitsuki smirked at the comment. "Nice to meet you

all" said Mitsuki. "Yea yea, now were did my peanut go?"

said Aya.

Yea im done stupid computer messed up. Oh well.


End file.
